Death Note Bloopers- Episode 4
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Bloopers for episode 4 of Death Note! Rated T for language. Please R&R!


Hi! Wow, it's been 2 days since I posted episode 2 of my 'Death Note Bloopers'. That's rare for me! Well anyway, Here's 'Death Note Bloopers- Episode 4'! Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters or material. Rated T for language. Enjoy!

.~.~.~.~

**__****Death Note Bloopers- Episode 4**

Shinigami #1; Has anyone seen Ryuk around lately?

Shinigami #2; Maybe he _was _serious about loosing his Death Note.

Shinigami #3; I still think that thing is made out of soap.

* * *

Light; I figured you of all people should know I wouldn't take this deal.

Ryuk; Two things Light. 1: I'm a **god of death**, **not **a human. And 2: I did think you would take the deal.

Light; (turns around and looks at Ryuk) I really _can't _count on you can I?

Ryuk; Nope. :)

Light; (looks back at bookshelf) Damn shinigami.

* * *

Light; (looks at Ryuk) Well just think about it. Whenever a shinigami like you comes to the human world once every hundred, no more like a thousand years, the human world changed dramatically. The existence. The existence of the shinigami realm is extremely signifi-nificant. Sorry. I stuttered. (laughs)

Ryuk; Wow. You can't even say the word 'significant'. You fail!

Light; (glares at Ryuk) Shut the hell up Ryuk!

* * *

Light; I think I got it!

Ryuk; Got what? An apple?

Light; (glares again at Ryuk) I DON'T HAVE A DAMN APPLE! IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ARE F*CKING APPLES!?

Ryuk; … Yes. :3

Light; Damn shinigami.

* * *

Mr. Yagami; Another 6 inmates were found dead last night? All were heart attacks? F*CKING DAMN IT! AS IF WE'RE NOT INVESTIGATING ENOUGH VICTIMS ALREADY WE NOW HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS SH*T!? F*CK!

(looks up and sees ICPO members looking at him)

ICPO members; o_o

Mr Yagami; Uh. Sorry... this is awkward.

Random ICPO member; Damn right.

Mr. Yagami; Nobody asked you! ***1**

* * *

Light; Or at the very least, it has to be the kind of thing that they can come up with on their own.

Ryuk; So you're basically saying that they either already know that L is suspicious of the police. Or that they couldn't come up with it by themselves.

Light; (glances at Ryuk) That's right.

Ryuk; For the one where they couldn't come up with it by themselves, that's another way of saying that they're dumb as s*it.

Light; In a nutshell, yes.

* * *

Light; Believe it or not, I'm actually a rather popular guy. Ryuk.

Ryuk; If I said that I don't believe you're a popular guy, will you get mad?

Light; Actually, I'll be pissed of to no end. Why, you don't believe me?

Ryuk; No, I believe you!

* * *

Ryuk; But this isn't _just _a date is it? You said you'd figure out a way to find your stalkers name. So tell me, what are you planning on doing?

Light; (glances at Ryuk); Huh, come on. Didn't you see what I wrote in the death note? I explained it in great detail.

Ryuk; No. Doing that would take all the fun out of it.

Light; Then why the hell are you even **asking**?

Ryuk; (shrugs) Hell if I know.

* * *

Bus Driver; (singing) The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round. All through the town.

Random passenger; SHUT THE F*CK UP!

* * *

(quiet on the bus)

Bus Driver; … (starts singing) The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and ro-

Random passenger (same one); _**SHUT THE F*CKING HELL UP YOU F*CKING SON OF A BITCH!**_

* * *

Yudi ***2**; (reading Light's note) Yudi, don't be scared. As soon as he turns around, I'm going to grab the gun out of his hand.

Raye Penber; Are you that damn stupid? That's risky.

* * *

Bus Hijacker; Shut up you old hag! You want me to shoot you right now!?

Old Lady; I didn't even say anything!

Bus Hijacker; That's it! Bullet to the head. (pulls trigger)

(flag shoots out saying bang) ***3**

Bus Hijacker; Damn it wrong gun!

* * *

Bus Hijacker; GET AWAY! (pulls gun trigger)

(flag shoots out saying bang)

Bus Hijacker; F*CKING SH*T!

(pulls out second gun out of nowhere and shoots at Ryuk)

Ryuk; Isn't that the same gun that insane clown dude from Batman uses?

Bus Hijacker; AAAHHH!

* * *

Bus Hijacker; Stop the bus! LET ME OFF!

Bus Driver; (thinking) This position is just wrong.

.~.~.~.~

And that's it for episode 4! Not funny? Sorry. I couldn't come up with many funny things. But I still hope you liked it. Also, I'm thinking of putting all of my 'Death Note Bloopers' into one whole fanfic instead of just 37 separate ones. That way It'll help me keep track of which episodes I already did and which I didn't. Please R&R and I'll see you all next time!

***1- **Sound familiar?

***2- **I don't even know in that's how her name is spelled. Or even if that's how you pronounce her name at all.

***3- **Any fan of Batman should know who uses this!


End file.
